miyavifandomcom_de-20200214-history
Sakihokoru Hana no You ni -NEO VISUALIZM-
right|183x183px =Über den Song= "Sakihokoru Hana no You ni -NEO VISUALIZM-" (咲き誇る華の様に -NEO VISUALIZM-) ist Teil der Single "Sakihokoru Hana no You Ni -Neo Visualizm-/Kabuki Boiz" (咲き誇る華の様に -NEO VISUALIZM-/ 歌舞伎男子). Diese war Miyavi's 14. Singleveröffentlichung, welche am 20. Juni 2007 auf den Markt kam. Von der Single gab es wieder 3 verschiedene Varianten. Sakihokoru Hana no You ni -NEO VISUALIZM- ist dabei der Hauptsong. =Veröffentlichung= Das Lied ist auf folgenden CDs enthalten: Single CDs * "Sakihokoru Hana no You Ni -Neo Visualizm-/Kabuki Boiz" A-Typ * "Sakihokoru Hana no You Ni -Neo Visualizm-/Kabuki Boiz" B-Typ * "Sakihokoru Hana no You Ni -Neo Visualizm-/Kabuki Boiz" Regular Version Alben-CDs * Miyavi -THIS IZ THE JAPANESE KABUKI ROCK- * ' '''AZN PRIDE -THIS IZ THE JAPANESE KABUKI ROCK- * VICTORY ROAD TO THE KING OF NEO VISUAL ROCK * FAN'S BEST =PV= center|701x701px =Lyrics= Originaltext 咲き誇る華の様に -Neo Visualizm- X,ルナシーに黒夢　先輩方が残した道しるべ　絶やさない様に　壊せIrony 俺らが守らなきゃなんない未来1 これでも本気でやってんだ　全部失う覚悟で唄ってんだ Don't hinder, Get out of here　見た目で決めんな（ってか鼻からナメんな） ま、でもファンデ、チークにマスカラ「化粧とったら（誰か）わかりませんから」 まず見た目から　でスキルも空って　それじゃマズイでしょ尚更 ファンが誇れるBig Arist に　胸張って言える様なHistoryにする為に Hey ya buddy u got ready?攻めてくぜMain stream飛ばすぜVictory road 格好もジャンルも関係ねぇ　んなもん脱いじゃえよNANTENE ブチ壊せよ常識の防波堤　そろそろ火をつけましょ導火線 Hurry hurry but, Don't worry　失敗してもいいさ　こんな風に やったモン勝ちだぜJust do it　何度でもso雑草の様に 踏みにじられたって　むしりとられったって　咲き誇ってりゃいい 信じ続ければいい　雨降んなくっても　日が当たんなくっても 涼しい顔して　知らん顔してさ　道に迷ったって誰かに聞けばいい 夢見失ったってまた目を閉じればいい そしていつかまた咲いてやるのさ　大きく手を広げて 鹿鳴館、AREAにサイバー＆ON AIR WEST　気づきゃ青春も迎春もいずこへ 進め西へ東へ　夢も希望も機材車2に載せて走ったHighway あれから何が変わっただろう　逆に何が変わらず残っただろう あの頃に戻れねーならもう一度作るしかねーだろ？ On the long and winding road 振り返ってる暇はねーぜBro. 僕らまだまだ人生のOn the way　そやって壁作るだけじゃ損じゃね？ あれこれ考えてもしょうがねぇから　出たとこ勝負で行こうBuddy アレアレ？どうしたの急に踊りだしたぜ　keep on moving その花咲かせ　今夜中に　新世紀終わっちゃうぜbloomin' 踏みにじられたって　むしりとられったって　咲き誇ってりゃいい 信じ続ければいい　雨降んなくっても　日が当たんなくっても 涼しい顔して　知らん顔してさ　道に迷ったって誰かに聞けばいい 夢見失ったって　また目を閉じればいい そしていつかまた咲いてやるのさ　大きくってお広げて 陽の光差す方へ 1Gesungen: Dream 2Gesungen: VAN Romaji Sakihokoru hana no you ni -Neo Visualizm- X, Runashii ni Kuroyume, senpai-gata ga nokoshita michishirube tayasanai you ni kowase Irony orera ga mamoranakya nannai dream1 koredemo honki de yattenda zenbu ushinau kakugo de utattenda Don't hinder. Get out of here mita me de kimenna (tte ka hana kara namenna) Ma, demo fande, chiiku ni masukara "keshou tottara (dareka) wakarimasen kara" mazu mitame kara de sukiru mo karatte, sore ja mazui desho naosara Fan ga hokoreru Big Artist ni mune hatte ieru you na History ni suru tame ni Hey ya buddy u got ready? semeteku ze Main stream tobasu ze Victory road Kakkou mo janru mo kankei nee 'nnamon nuijae yo NANTENE Buchi kowase yo joushiki no bouhatei soro soro hi o tsukemasho doukasen Hurry hurry but, Don't worry shippai shitemo ii sa konna fuu ni yatta mon kachi da ze Just do it nando demo so zassou no you ni Fumi nijiraretatte mushiri torarettatte sakihokotterya ii shinji tsuzukereba ii ame funnakuttemo hi ga atannakuttemo suzushii kao shite shiran kao shite sa michi ni mayottatte dareka ni kikeba ii yumemi ushinattatte mata me o tojireba ii soshite itsuka mata saite yaru no sa ookiku te o hirogete Rokumeikan, AREA ni SAIBAA & ON AIR WEST kizukya seishun mo geishun mo izuko e susume nishi e higashi e yume mo kibou mo van2 ni nosete hashitta Highway are kara nani ga kawatta darou gyaku ni nanika kawarazu nokotta darou ano goro ni modorenee nara mou ichi do tsukuru shika nee daro? On the long and winding road furi kaetteru hima mo nee daro Bro. Orera mada mada jinsei no On the way soyatte kabe tsukuru dake ja son ja ne? are kore kangaetemo shou ga nee kara deta toko shoubu de ikou Buddy AREARE? doushita no kyuu ni odori dashita ze keep on moving. sono hana sakase kon'yachuu ni shinseiki owacchau ze bloomin' Fumi nijiraretatte mushiri torarettatte sakihokotterya ii shinji tsuzukereba ii ame funnakuttemo hi ga atannakuttemo suzushii kao shite shiran kao shite sa michi ni mayottatte dareka ni kikeba ii yumemi ushinattatte mata me o tojireba ii soshite itsuka mata saite yaru no sa ookiku te o hirogete Hi no hikari no sasu hou e 1Geschrieben: mirai 2Geschrieben: kizaisha Übersetzung (anhand der Engl. Übersetzung von Comyvz Crew): '''Wie eine Blume in voller Blüte -Neo Visualizm-' Von X und Luna Sea zu Kuroyume1, Der Wegweiser wurde von unseren Senioren hinterlassen, reißt sie nieder um sie nicht in ihren Untergang fallen zu lassen- Ironie Es ist eine Zukunft2 die wir zu schützen haben Trotzdem werde ich es ernsthaft tun; Ich singe während ich bereit bin alles zu verlieren, Halt mich nicht auf, Komm raus hier, Urteile nicht über uns anhand unseres Aussehen (oder besser, beleuchtet uns nicht wegen unserer Nasen) Aber, gut, mit Grundierung, Rouge und Mascara "Wenn du dein Make-Up entfernst, wirst du nicht anerkannt werden..." Du wirst als Erstes an deinem Aussehen beurteilt, wenn dir also auch die Fähigkeiten fehlen, dann macht es dass alles noch unangenehmer, oder. Im Auftrag ein großer Künstler zu werden mit dem die Fans sich rühmen können, Im Auftrag die Art von Geschichte zu kreiiren, über die stolz gesprochen werden kann. Hey Buddy, bist du bereit? Wir greifen den Mainstream an, Wir beschleunigen auf die Siegesstraße Aussehen und Art sind egal. Es ist in Ordnung, alles abzustreifen NANTENE Brich die Ufermauern des gesunden Menschenverstandes. Es ist Zeit, zünde die Lunte an. Beeilung, beeilung aber, mach dir keine Sorgen. Es ist okay, selbst wenn wir versagen. Dinge wie diese sind alles Siege. Mach es einfach. Ganz egal wie viele Male, so wie Unkraut Selbst wenn du mit Füßen getreten wirst, selbst wenn du herausgezupft wirst, es ist in Ordnung in all deiner Herrlichkeit zu erblühen. Es ist in Ordnung weiter daran zu glauben, selbst wenn der Regen nicht fällt, selbst wenn die Sonne nicht über dir scheint. Nimm einen nonchalanten Atemzug, hey, nimm einen unbekümmerten Atemzug. Wenn du deinen Weg verlierst, ist es in Ordnung, jemanden nach dem Weg fragen. Wenn du deinen Traum aus den Augen verlierst, ist es in Ordnung, die Augen wieder zu schließen Und eines Tages wirst du wieder blühen, wirst du sehen. Breite deine Arme weit aus. Von Rockmaykan und AREA zu Cyber & ON AIR WEST 3, wo die Jugend und das Neujahr gehen ohne Ankündigung, Spring zum Westen und zum Osten, Ich lud all meine Träume und Hoffnungen in einen Van und fuhr auf die Autobahn. Ich wundere mich, was sich seitdem verändert hat. Ich frage mich was ist, im Gegenteil, gleich geblieben? Wenn eine Rückkehr zu der Zeit unmöglich ist, ist das Einzige was getan werden kann, alles neu zu kreiiren, richtig? Auf der langen und kurvenreichen Straße gibt es keine freie Zeit, zurückzuschauen, Bro. Im Leben sind wir immer noch auf der Straße, Und so, wenn wir nur Mauern bauen, ist das nicht ein Verlust? Über dies und jenes nachzudenken verändert nichts, also lass uns kopfüber eintauchen, Buddy. Eh, was ist das? Was ist los, plötzlich brach Tanz aus, beweg dich weiter, bring die Blumen zum Blühen4. Heute zu Mitternacht endet das neue Jahrhundert, blühend Selbst wenn du mit Füßen getreten wirst, selbst wenn du herausgezupft wirst, es ist in Ordnung in all deiner Herrlichkeit zu erblühen. Es ist in Ordnung weiter daran zu glauben, selbst wenn der Regen nicht fällt, selbst wenn die Sonne nicht über dir scheint. Nimm einen nonchalanten Atemzug, hey, nimm einen unbekümmerten Atemzug. Wenn du deinen Weg verlierst, ist es in Ordnung, jemanden nach dem Weg fragen. Wenn du deinen Traum aus den Augen verlierst, ist es in Ordnung, die Augen wieder zu schließen Und eines Tages wirst du wieder blühen, wirst du sehen. Breite deine Arme weit aus. Gegen die scheinende Sonne Anmerkungen / Anspielungen # X , Luna Sea und Kuroyume sind japanische Bands; alle älter als Miyavi # Gesungen: DREAM # Das sind alles Live-Häuser in Japan # "Blumen zum Blühen bringen" steht auch für "animiert zu werden" oder "erfolgreich und bekannt zu werden"Kategorie:Discographie Kategorie:Songs